The Things I Never Told You
by Happy Llama Mizuki
Summary: Ron is distraught over Hermione's death even many years after. All he wants is the chance to tell her that he loves her. This is what happens when I start writing late at night, leave a story alone, and finish it at 5:30 in the morning.


The Things I Never Told You  
By Belldandy  
  
~~  
  
Hermione... can you ever forgive me? I never told you how much I care for you... And now you're gone. I never even got to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you so much and I can't even tell you... Why didn't I say it before? Maybe I was going to wait until I proposed. I don't know anymore. All I know is that I love you more than anything.  
  
"Ron! Harry's in trouble!" You ran to me, your brown hair soaring out behind you. "He walked into that tunnel and now there's a barrier in front of it! I can't get to him!" Your face was distraught in worry.  
  
My heart pounded in my head. "Hermione... we've got to go help him!" I cried. You nodded and turned to lead me to where the barrier was, but I took your wrist. "Hermione..." I said gently as you looked at me. I couldn't stand to see you so upset, so I leaned over and my lips found their way to yours. In that kiss, I suddenly saw our future flash before me. You and Harry and I would all defeat Voldemort and get out of this alive and we'd be happy. I'd ask you out, we'd get married. You would have the most beautiful dress, and you'd be so lovely that you could freeze rain in the sky above us. You would shine like the sun as you walked down the aisle...  
  
"Ron," You whispered, opening your eyes and stepping away. "We... We'd better go." I nodded, my throat too tight to speak.  
  
We will never have that wedding. You'll never wear that dress and we'll never be happy again. Because now you're in that white coffin in front of me instead of next to me and Harry like you should be. I'm standing here, holding a boquet of roses, looking like an idiot in a black suit without a tear on my face. I don't know why I'm not crying... I wish it had been me, Hermione. You had such a promising life. Why... why did you run in front fo that curse? Was it because of what you told me when we broke through the barrier just before we went to find Harry?  
  
"Ron... wh-whatever happens... I know you'll be okay." You have me that look that meant you knew what an idiot I was but you still cared about me anyway. And was that why you did it? Because of what you said? You never should have. Not for me. I should be the one in that coffin, Hermione.  
  
Somehow, I just know that if I was the one in there, you'd be sitting here now. And you wouldn't be crying, either. I have no idea why, but I just know you wouldn't. I'm not worth you tears, anyway.  
  
Why? Why didn't I tell you before we went on that damned suicide mission? Why couldn't my mouth form the words "I love you" before you fell to the ground in front of me, taking that death curse that should have hit me? How could you just leave me like this... before I could even tell you?  
  
"Hermione... I promise you something," I am saying softly, laying my hand on the sleek white laquer of the coffin. "I swear to you... I'll never forget you. Just please hear me... I will always be with you."  
  
***  
  
Ronald Weasley sat at his desk. With a soft sigh, he was glad that the story was over. His gangly student with untidy jet-black hair and blazing amber eyes gazed back at him, silently mourning for his teacher's pain.  
  
"I can still remember when she, your father, and I sat at these very tables..." Ron said softly. "There was never a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who lasted more than a year back then."  
  
"How long have you been teaching here, Professor Weasley?" The boy asked.  
  
"A very, very long time, Mr. Potter. I would have very much liked to be a photographer or maybe a dragon tender, but..." He sighed a little. "I am here."  
  
"Why don't you leave Hogwarts and go do that?" The boy asked.  
  
Ron's forlorn expression turned into a small smile. "Because I'm hoping to see someone here again. I need to tell them something. Now why don't you hurry off to lunch?"  
  
Harry Potter's son nodded, gathering his things. At the door he stopped to look back at Ron. "Professor... I'm really sorry... about Hermione. I'm sure that wherever she is, she thinks of you a lot, and... and I'm sure she knows how much you care for her." The boy scurried away.  
  
"Mr. Potter... so much like your father," Ron said to the air.  
  
"He's right, you know..." Came a gentle whisper in his ear.  
  
"Her... Hermione..." Ron choked. He turned around in his chair. Looking sadly at him was a familiar white figure. He gasped a little, realizing that he could see through her. He immediately felt tears in his eyes. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Ron... I never got to say good-bye. I want you to know that I've always loved you, and no matter what... I know you'll be okay."  
  
"Hermione... those same words..." Ron murmured.  
  
"Sshhh... Just please... remember me fondly, Ron." The look on her face made his heart flood with sorrow.  
  
He nodded. "I will. And I'll stay here for the rest of my life... because I made a promise." Ron saw Hermione's spirit beginning to fade as she stepped closer to him. She leaned in, and even though he couldn't feel her lips against his, he knew that her kiss was one of true love. Her white body vanished in little cloudly wisps that sparkled as he brought his hand up to gently touch where her cheek had been. "I swear... I love you... and I will always be with you."  
  
And never a sadder thing would you hear than this man just then. With tears on his face and the one he loved in his broken heart, Ronald Weasley finally confessed the things he never said to Hermione Granger.  
  
** 


End file.
